Bargaining Posture
by Icespark-Zanzav2
Summary: Remember, in negotiations, one's bargaining posture is highly important...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned within are properties of the respective companies that own them. This story is merely me practicing my writing skills, by way of "playing in someone else's sandbox."

Bargaining Posture

Silence reigned in the forest. The dark blanket of night lay peaceful and still, its black silhouette broken only by the soft, green, fuzzy outline of varying conifers swaying gently in mild wind. Starlight streaked through the branches of the pines, dancing in multiple fiery hues upon the ground. Bird rested within their nests, while other creatures slept bundled within dens and burrows.

Silence reigned in the forest….until the treetops were forced to bend and yield to a stronger force, as the tranquility was shattered by the whining scream of an F-15 Eagle's engines; the powerful turbines propelling the red and blue craft through the air, as the sky was set alight with fire and smoke. Birds flew from their nests in alarm, while other creatures chattered, scolded, and exchanged discontent.

Trees danced wildly as the jet flew on, regardless of the broken magic left in its wake. Pulling up higher above the densely packed trees, it adjusted its flight path, aiming for the only unnatural singularity of the picturesque area: a wispy strand of coiling smoke, lazily curling around and above the treeline.

Banking and dipping in elevation, the jet made no attempt at subtlety, but merely continued, rocketing forward and onward. Reaching the source in but a matter of moments, it quickly dropped its elevation further, aiming toward the cabin nestled in a glade within the surrounding wood.

As if in answer to the scream of the jet's engines, the smoke emanating from the cabin's chimney changed, shedding its lazy, looping patterns, for a more malevolent appearance, coiling and writhing like a shadowy, spectral serpent. The cabin suddenly glowed, heralding the opening of the door; which creaked open, the torturous screech of doing so barely audible above the wail of the jet's turbines.

As a shadowy figure, garbed in a cloak and hood, stepped out from the cabin, the jet made a straight dive towards the front door of the cabin, simultaneously opening its cargo bay doors. Flashing in the starlight, a small metal object fell through the air, while the jet, carrying forward, banked into a final tight turn.

The shadowed figure's head turned upwards within its hood, while the falling object continued its path downwards. For but a moment, in a sparkling flash of metal illuminated by the jet's thrusters, it was possible to make out the object's identity as a gun; a gun growing larger the further it fell.

Halfway through the descent the gun began to change, to morph, to transform, as the handle elongated, the stock separated, the barrel rotated, the hammer slid back, the scope adjusted…..

The jet finished its final turn, and began undergoing the same process as the gun, elongating, sliding, changing, transforming….

With a massive thud , a crater appeared in the ground under the force of the colossal steel legs of the gun slamming into it, the jet landing elegantly, slightly behind. The man within the cabin's lantern glow, gasped, staring upwards into the glowing red eyes of the metallic beings standing head to head in height with the pines surrounding the glade.

For but a moment, silence regained its command of the forest, then was again dethroned as the former gun took an intimidating step forward, revealing itself to the light, while the jet hung slightly back, its back mounted wings casting shadows in the cabin light. Leaning forward from its initial step, the silver mech spoke, in a medium pitched, grating, rasping, male voice.

" Who dares summon Megatron?"

The man below composed himself, and removed the hood, revealing his snake-like features. "I am the Dark One! Voldemort! I am pleased to see that you answered my call."

Light reflecting off the metallic black of his arm-mounted fusion cannon, Megatron narrowed his optics, and crossed his arms, turning to regard his companion. "Did you hear this flesh creature's words, Starscream?" His attention refocused on the snake-like human below. "No-one summons Megatron! "

Cabin light gleaming off the glass window of the aircraft cockpit on his chest, the jet spoke quickly, his voice, nasally focused and high-pitched. "Indeed, Mighty Megatron! However, I find my scientific nature getting the best of me; I am curious as to why a human would "summon" us."

Voldmort's breath inhaled sharply, as the red and blue mech smirked. It was clear that the conversation was rapidly heading into dangerous territory. Readying himself, Voldemort made his reply.

"An answer I am only too willing to supply! I wish…to propose an alliance!" Here, he paused.

Megatron's face was completely lacking in emotion, neither impatient, nor curious.

"State your business."

"I understand that your faction wishes to gain resources from this planet. I want to rule this planet. I see no reason that we both can get what we want. I am close…so very close...to controlling this world….every country, every military…every human faction on the planet. There is but one obstacle in my way, but one deterrent in my path. Should this be eliminated…I could give you all the resources you need, as well as the slave labor to provide it….."

Megatron's optics faded and glowed as he processed this information. "I take it that my forces would be able to eliminate this "deterrent"?"

Voldemort nodded. "Do this for me, and all the resources, all the energy this planet has to offer, are yours, with minimal effort."

Starscream stepped forward. "And just what is, this "deterrent"?"

"A young boy. He is the one thing…. the only thing… that can stand in my way…"

Starscream suddenly burst into laughter. Megatron quickly spun to face him. "You must forgive me, Mighty Megatron! Haha! This however, is absolutely priceless! The flesh creature..hahaha!... The flesh creature is… is incapable of defeating a youngling without Cybertronian aid?" He quickly broke off into gales of uncontrollable laughter.

Megatron turned back to face the serpent-faced man. "I have lived for eons, yet you, with but a fraction of my lifespan, stand before me, proclaiming yourself worthy of ruling a planet, while remaining incapable of eliminating a youngling? " The rasping in his voice increased notably. "No, human…. no. The Decepticons have no need of an alliance with a weakling such as you. You, like all your species, mistake your place in this universe, merely because you desire power. Power flows to the one who knows how. Desire alone is not enough. "

Voldemort drew his wand. "Enough bartering!" He brandished it at them. "You will make an alliance with me… it would be your best interest to do so…." He trailed off threateningly.

Megatron glanced at Starscream.

Starscream glanced at Megatron.

"Did the flesh slug just show some spine, and issue an ultimatum?" Megatron looked amused.

Starscream looked puzzled. "Is that what it was? I thought the squishy planned to chuck a stick at us."

Voldemort prepared to subjugate the two Transformers. "It was an ultimatum I will enforce!"

Megatron narrowed his optics at the human before him. "I warned you human, that your bargaining posture was highly dubious." A pale violet light began to glow from within the barrel of his fusion cannon. "Proceed on your way to oblivion…"

Voldemort's temper failed him. "If you will not serve beside me, YOU WILL SERVE BENEATH ME! " He performed the necessary wand movements towards Megatron. "IMPERIO!"

BaaaarruuuuummmMMMAAAAAA

The glow from the fusion cannon transformed from pale violet to deep, royal purple.

Voldemort ranted. "YOU WLL SERVE ME!"

Megatron pointed the fusion canon at the wizard.

Starscream smirked.

"Wanna bet?"


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned within are properties of the respective companies that own them. This story is merely me practicing my writing skills, by way of "playing in someone else's sandbox."

Bargaining Posture

Epilogue

In a house, on Number 4, Privet Drive, in Little Whinging, in a room on the upper floor, Harry Potter awoke. Exhaling sharply, he rubbed his eyes, and reached for his glasses. The dream had been confusing, but, some feeling, some intuition within him, allowed to him to understand, that, to this dream, there was more than meets the eye…..


End file.
